


Touch Me, Heal Me

by geekoncaffeine



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, London, M/M, Mention of Brexit, Other, Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sad with a Happy Ending, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/pseuds/geekoncaffeine
Summary: Crowley popped round to the shop to check on Aziraphale. He hadn’t picked up the shop phone. Needless to say, Crowley was a bit...concerned. The shop was properly locked up on a day when it actually wasn’t supposed to be.





	Touch Me, Heal Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irrevocably_Sherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/gifts).



> This week the 666-word challenge prompt was 'Wings' and I hope you enjoy where I took that.
> 
> My thanks to [ mrsnoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsnoggin/pseuds/mrsnoggin%E2%80%9D%20rel=) for the beta work on this one!
> 
> Happy early birthday to [ Irrevocably_Sherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/pseuds/Irrevocably_Sherlocked), I hope you enjoy your birthday gift!

Crowley popped round to the shop to check on Aziraphale. He hadn’t picked up the shop phone. Needless to say, Crowley was a bit...concerned. The shop was properly locked up on a day when it actually wasn’t supposed to be.*

“Aziraphale?” He called out. Where in the hell was he? Noting he wasn’t in the shop, Crowley ran up the back steps to the rooms above. It was unlike him to not answer him or note his presence. Finally, he found him in his never used bedroom, sprawled on the bed fully clothed, with his wings out and touching the floor. He was looking miserable. “Aziraphale?”

“Oh, hello my dear. Didn’t hear you. So sorry.” He didn’t even bother looking at Crowley. Just kept staring at the ceiling. 

_Fuck_ , this was a bit not good. Not world-ending bit not good, but bit not good none the less. Crowley took a tentative step forward into the room, taking care not to step on Aziraphale’s wing. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked over his friend, no he was more than that now, much more. Aziraphale was extremely pale and his wings had lost their luster. In fact, they looked fifty shades of grey.**

 _Fuck, fuck, fuckity-fuck_! This certainly was not tickety-boo, as Aziraphale would say. “Angel, your wings they’re...”

“Hmmm. Oh. Yes, that happens.” Aziraphale sighed. 

“Snap out of it. How can I help you? I’ll do anything. Take you anywhere! Pleassse tell me.” There wasn’t much that caused Crowley pain these days, but this was one of those things. “Who’s caused this?” If it was Gabriel, he’d kill him for real this time. The bastard. 

“It’s this Brexit business. There’s so much hate behind it. There’s little room for love in London because of it and, well, this is what it’s done to me I’m afraid.”

Crowley had forgotten Aziraphale fed off of love. Surely there had to be love here in London; this government mess that was a human creation couldn’t be blocking all the love out. Could it? “Angel, there has to be something I can do to help you? Wedding we can crash, babies to coo at in the Lindo Wing?” 

Then he had it. He stood from the bed and went into the bathroom. When he returned, he sat on the floor with a brush, comb, and holy oil. This would hurt a bit, but Aziraphale mattered more. 

Starting with the feathers closest to him, he dabbed a bit of the oil on the feathers and worked it in, wincing a bit. Then, ever so gently, began to brush or comb them. He’d tended to his own wings over the years as best he could. This was different, this was special. This was Aziraphale.

“Crowley?” It was barely a whisper from the bed above. Aziraphale shifted a bit on the bed as the feeling was delightful, and slightly arousing. 

“Shhh, rest angel, let me do this for you. Pleassse.” He continued to work with winces here and there until both wings had been tended to most carefully, lovingly. He noted they were back to their normal, near blinding white colour. Crowley’s hands looked a little worse for wear, but it was worth the suffering to see the life come back in Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale sat up on the bed and tested his wings. He smiled as he tucked them away to make room for Crowley to sit next to him. “Show me.”

Crowley looked at him puzzled. 

“Your hands. Show me, please.” Placing his hands in Aziraphale’s the angel tsked. “You really shouldn’t have. Thank you.” Aziraphale covered Crowley’s hands with his to miracle the welts away as he also leaned in to kiss him gently on the mouth. Pulling away he said, “You always know what I need. No matter the time or the place.”

“What’s that angel?”

“Love.” He smiled at the blush creeping up Crowley’s face. 

*Yes, those days existed.  
**I’m slightly sorry I went there.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments...they keep me going.
> 
> Come shout with or at me on twitter @geekoncaffeine


End file.
